The invention relates to a catheter-based heart support system or catheter-based heart assist system and in particular, to a device for circulatory support of the heart, an electrical supply line or drive line for said device and a system for handling said device and a method of implanting the system in the heart and a method for handling and for adjusting the position of the system.
US 2010/0249489 A1 describes an intraventricular blood pump which can be anchored in the aorta by a fixing means and can project into the left ventricle of the heart of a patient, wherein, the fixing means is fixed in the direction of blood flow in the aorta (i.e. not in the heart, on the aortic side of the aortic valve). The pump is “hung” on the fixing means, wherein the outlet opening is arranged closely adjacent to and above the aortic valve and the fixing means projects through the aortic valve when said pump is implanted. In a further embodiment, the fixing means comprises an expandable stent, which can be fixed above the aortic valve in the flow direction of the blood downstream of the aortic valve. In a further embodiment, a valve prosthesis is arranged at the fixing means, wherein, when the pump is implanted, one end of said valve prosthesis is connected to the outlet opening of the pump and the other end of said valve prosthesis ends in the aorta spaced from the aortic valve. US 2010/0249489 A1 suggests to implant said pump using non-invasive surgery, wherein the pump can be inserted through an opening at the apex of the left ventricle of the heart by means of a catheter. An electrical supply line, which is connected to the pump, is guided through this opening to the outside of the body of a patient. As an alternative, it is suggested that the electrical supply line is guided to the outside via the aorta, wherein in said case the pump should be inserted by means of a catheter system through the aorta.
US 2006/0195004 A1 relates to a blood pump which can be implanted in the area of the aortic valve of the heart of a patient, wherein a part of the device should be supported in the outflow tract of the ventricular space adjacent to the aortic valve. In the implanted state, two of the three aortic valve leaflets should retain their natural function, while the pump is arranged in the area of the third aortic valve leaflet.